L'instant de douleur
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: je sais je devrais plutot écire ma séquelle mais sa fait un moment que je devais retranscrire c'te fic. C'est Duo qui pense et ceci est un death faite le rapprochement


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit baka

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : goldorak ^^ bah koi l'a aussi y a des robots non ? bon oki GW p

Genre : death, angst *ça va avec je pense*  1+2+1

Muse : Keimei aucune doute c elle qui s'occupe des death *encore une T_T* et surtout pour les fic sous cette forme -_-

Disclamer : ze veux po le dire T_T AILLEEEUUU même cramé le dirait po T_T ITAAAIIImeme mordu T_T …Oo… c bon sont po a moi *tremble de peur*  vous dirait po ce que c t, c t trop horrible OO 

Note : une death que j'aurais dut retranscrire il y a un moment mais bon la flemme totale ^^°

Note2 : pitit mot a Kymoon ma béta que j'adore ^^

L'instant de douleur

Mon cœur

Je ne le sens plus

Je sais qu'il bat

Mais ne le sens plus

Quand j'essaye de voir à l'intérieur

Tout est noir

Un abîme sans fond

Noir, vide, sans vie

Seul le reflex de battre le fait fonctionner

Un simple réflexe

Pour une simple vie brisée

Mais il est vide

Je me sens perdu

J'ai tellement entendu parler de la perte

Mais personne ne la connaît

Tant que l'on ne la pas subit

J'ai perdu mon frère

Solo

Nous n'étions pas de la même famille

Nous n'avions pas le même sang 

Nous ne nous ressemblions pas

Mais c'était mon grand-frère

Il m'a aidé

Il m'a appris

Et surtout

Il m'a aimé

Il m'a toujours réconforté dans les moments dures de la vie des rues

M'a toujours redonné espoir

Il m'a donné un nom

Il est mort

Le vide se creuse

Plus je me souviens

Plus le vide s'agrandit

Il me faisait toujours penser à une statue

Monument qui survivrait à toutes les époques

Il est mort

Il est partit

Emmenant avec lui deux promesses

Toujours sourire 

Ne jamais pleurer

Je me suis parjuré pour l'une d'elle

J'ai arrêté de sourire

Je ne pleure pas car il faut de la tristesse pour verser des larmes

Je suis vide

Mes émotions ont été tuées

Aussi sûrement qu'il t'a tué

J'ai eut un père et une mère

Ils n'étaient pas mariés

Je n'étais pas leur enfant

Mais j'étais leur fils

Ils m'ont transmis leur morale

Ils m'ont donné quelque chose en lequel croire

Mais surtout

Ils m'ont donné leur amour

Un amour qu'il leur semblait si naturel de distribuer.

Un amour qui me rendait plus fort

J'aurais voulu le sentir toute ma vie.

Ils sont morts

Ma mère est morte

Emmenant elle aussi deux promesses

Ne pas haïr

Toujours sourire

Une fois encore je me suis parjuré

Aucun sourire ne viendra plus jamais décorer mon visage

Mais il m'est impossible de haïr

La haine est une émotion

Je suis vide

Encore et toujours vide

Le néant à remplacer mon cœur

Ce cœur autrefois rempli d'amour pour toi

Toi mon ami

Mon amour

Mon amant

Tu m'avais fait oublier un peu de ma tristesse

De ma douleur

Maintenant je ne ressens plus rien

Ni douleur

Ni joie

Ni tristesse

Seulement ce vide infini qui m'envahit peu à peu

Tu as emmené mon cœur avec toi

Tu l'as emmené pour toujours

Je ne le regrette pas

Grâce à ça je ne souffre plus

Plus rien ne m'atteint

Je ne romprais pas les promesses que je t'ai faites

Je ne verserai pas de larmes

Je les ai toutes épuisées

Je ne cacherai plus ma douleur

Je ne la ressens plus

Juste ce vide qui me ronge

Me dévore de l'intérieur

Shinigami a disparu

Il a eu peur de ce vide

Peur qu'il ne le dévore lui aussi

Le petit garçon des rues qui pleure est partit

Il ne reviendra plus

Je suis seul

Je suis vide

Les améthystes que tu aimais tant

Non pour leur couleur mais pour l'éclat de vie à l'intérieur

Sont vide 

Triste figure de ce qu'elles étaient auparavant

Les cheveux d'or bruni au toucher de soie

Que tu caressais avec tant d'ardeur

Sont devenus ternes

Toute brillance a disparu

Leur toucher c'est desséché

La vie les a quittés eux aussi

Tout comme mon cœur ils sont vides

Pourtant ce néant qui m'aspire peu à peu a oublié quelques chose

Un sentiment qui malgré mes efforts crie pour se faire entendre

Je Le sens qui revient

Avec Lui tout les autres apparaissent

Caché derrière Lui

S'en servant comme d'un bouclier

Eux je peux les effacer

Mais pas Lui

Lui fait partie de moi depuis que je t'ai vu 

Lui qui m'a permis de tout te dire

Lui qui m'a permis d'être heureux à tes cotés 

Lui qui m'a fait plus de mal que toutes les souffrances lorsque tu es mort

Lui qui a failli me tuer de douleur lorsque tu as lâché ton dernier souffle

Lui qui veut se faire entendre malgré toutes les barrières

Tous les pièges

Toutes les embuscades

Que j'ai mis sur son chemin

Lui qui malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il m'apporte

Me fait vivre

Grâce à lui je vis

Pour toi

Je vis pour toi

Par amour pour toi je vis encore

Pour dire au monde quelle merveilleuse personne tu étais

Pour leur dire qu'à cause de lui

Tu es mort

Pour leur faire comprendre à quel point ils ont perdu en le laissant faire

Le voilà qui repart

Me laissant avec ce vide destructeur

C'est lors de ces quelques secondes 

Entre le moment où il part et où le vide s'installe

Que la douleur est là

Insupportable et pourtant obligatoire

J'essaye de ne pas être près de Quatre dans ces cas là

La douleur est si forte que malgré toutes ses barrières

Il la ressent et n'arrive pas à la supporter

Pourtant je le dois

Et chaque jour elle revient

Et chaque jour je la ressens

Un jour je ne le pourrais plus

Alors j'irais te rejoindre

Seulement alors

§§§

Un jeune homme rêvait son regard perdu dans les étoiles. De temps en temps une grimace de douleur faisait son apparition. Mais son regard, toujours, restait porté vers les étoiles. Comme dans l'attente d'un appel venu du ciel. Un appel qui l'amènerait ailleurs. Dans un monde sans douleur [ Keimei -_- c fini la partit forme poétique -_- alors tu te calme avec les rimes -_-]. Un monde où quelqu'un l'attendait. Assis sur le pas de la porte du paradis. Ne voulant rentrer dans cet endroit merveilleux sans lui. Alors tous les deux attendent. Jusqu'au jour de la délivrance.

Fin

Finalement je les retranscrit ^^ bon c vrai j'aurait du le faire il y a un moment méé heeeeu j'avais d'autre truc a écrire . Bon je sais là aussi g d'autre truc a écrire méééé mééééé Keimei Shinny a l'aide T_T tien au faite ça y est Shezy c réveiller -_- je suis a peine de retour en cours et voilà que je e remet a dessiner -_- évidemment en cours -_- c po un cadeau les muses -_-

A+

Chtite

Review please


End file.
